


Calypso (And Other Underdog Satellites)

by egolagoon



Series: Horizon Drabbles [3]
Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egolagoon/pseuds/egolagoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacrifices. Like the sacrifice of the only working coffeemaker in the entire building, as of last year's 'incident' (that he refuses to call the Hindenthird because first of all a cruiser class jumpship over-warping slightly is hardly on the level of one of the biggest dreadnoughts ever commissioned nearly wiping out a small moon and second of all it was an extremely controlled descent, thank you very fucking much).</p><p>"An extremely controlled descent straight through the hull of a government space station," the Alvian points out mildly and shit, did he say that out loud?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calypso (And Other Underdog Satellites)

"I should arrest you for that," Isaac observes.

Shiroe snorts. "What? For arson?" The coffee machine is indeed still on fire. At least the rest of the break room appears to have escaped mostly unscathed. This time.

"For illegal teleporting."

"Please - this is justice we're talking about here. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made to preserve the sanctity of the law."

Sacrifices. Like the sacrifice of the only working coffeemaker in the entire building, as of last year's 'incident' (that he refuses to call the Hindenthird because first of all a cruiser class jumpship over-warping slightly is hardly on the level of one of the biggest dreadnoughts ever commissioned nearly wiping out a small moon and second of all it was an extremely controlled descent, thank you very fucking much).

"An extremely controlled descent straight through the hull of a government space station," the Alvian points out mildly and shit, did he say that out loud?

"Whatever." Isaac takes one last look at the halfway-to-crucified coffee machine and decides he'll tell management about it later. Much later. Maybe he'll even be able to get it marked as an overhead this time. "Now get the fuck out of my office." 

Raising his hands (claws?) peaceably, Shiroe backs out of the lightly singed break room without a fight. Probably only because he has someone else to annoy the shit out of this time; not a first, but it wasn't like there were many notorious bigwigs hanging out in a turbulent system like Akihabara, either.

"Whatever," he mutters to himself again. Fucking feathery shitlords teleporting around his station like they owned the place. Maybe they should set up fly screens. Fly screens for audacious, monarchy bad-mouthing, quote-unquote 'foreign ambassadors' (ambassador of a giant black hole in the empty void of space, maybe) who seemed to think they could operate outside the system just because they'd outwitted a space dragon or two.

Well, technically they could, but that was only because Akihabara was governed by complete fucking pushovers who had no idea what the hell they were doing - and Isaac was trying to patch up their stupidity to the best of his ability, he really was, but there were only so many things he could threaten into submission with his pants-pissingly well trained police department.

Shiroe was not one of those things, to his eternal chagrin.

Much like the Tea Party itself, the alien had a knack for being able to sidestep potentially encumbering political snafus like a solar wyrm in an asteroid field, if the asteroids represented all the times Isaac had tried to nail those motherfuckers back in Sol.

It made him sentimental for the times he could get a warrant for running down any half-baked rebel organisation he wanted without it being called an act of war or breaking some kind of non-aggression pact. Space was too big for that kind of thing, anyway.

Stepping past the mess, Isaac decides that his deputy can probably spare a few minutes to listen to him complain about Shiroe. It wasn't like he had much else to do. 

Well, apart from all of Isaac's paperwork, but he liked to think that didn't count.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I draw breath is because if I don't, who else is going to keep making really far flung AUs for this show?


End file.
